Willing to Pay
by Satari-Raine
Summary: Judai visits Johan at a dueling tournament, and afterwards, they catch up after Johan's match. However, not everyone is delighted at the reunion. - Judai, Johan, Yubel, Gem Beasts


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of the characters depicted in the story. Proper rights are owned by the respected owners individually.

**Note:** For **Heleentje**. I really hope you enjoy this!

****_Willing to Pay_  
>by. Satari-Raine<strong>**

* * *

><p>It was quiet.<p>

Dark sky-colored waves and a grey ocean sky greeted Judai as he opened his eyes, taking in his new surroundings with a curious gaze. Gold sparks lingered in the depths of his eyes, quick to fade as light streamed down from the sky in the form of dim, sun rays hidden by thick clouds. Shadows retracted under Judai's feet as he let out a breath, feeling the effect of teleportation arrive with the usual wave of fatigue, followed by blurred vision before all was normal.

Rubbing his eyes, he scratched his two-tone mop of brown hair as the sight of an empty, seemingly inhabited section of beach was laid out in front of him.

"Where are we…?" He said aloud, quickly switching to mind-speech as the words left his lips. _Yubel?_

_I assume your teleportation practice sent us here to this beach, Judai._

_Hm…I'll look around before I try to teleport to Johan's again. Can't hurt, right?_

_Hmph, as you wish. _A pause._ Take your time._

Judai just laughed aloud, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and started to walk.

Taking in the surroundings, the beach wasn't desolate or abandoned, only quiet; surely, the winter season wasn't the best time to go frolic in the sand and surf. No beach chairs were around, and Judai soon noticed that with each step, the air seemed to grow denser with a chilly weight and the sand beneath his feet had a crunch to it that reminded him of crisp grass frozen under frost in winter.

A young lone gull flew overheard, calling out to the silent air. The sound seemed mournful, and Judai briefly thought that it might've been left while its family had migrated south for the winter season. With a sad smile, Judai watched it fly away while his feet remained moving, feeling a semblance of understanding to the bird.

_Judai. Look out._

_Huh?_

Suddenly, Judai heard a sharp thud hit the sandy ground, and as he opened his eyes to stare face-down at grains of sand, he realized he was the one who caused the sound.

_Thanks a lot, Yubel._

_I warned you. Use your eyesight; you have it for a reason._

If Yubel didn't sound somewhat concerned and loving just then, Judai would've snarled – teasingly, of course - at his soul.

He groaned aloud and shifted to his knees, glaring out in front of him at the wooden object – he could tell by the impact it made on him – that resembled an old rocking chair. Standing up, he circled the strange piece of furniture, drifting his fingers over the wood with gentle stokes.

"Hm, looks safe." Judai murmured aloud while absently wondering why it was here in the first place. With a shrug, deciding it wasn't important, he sat down, ears perking at the loud creek and the mingling sound of the waves as they drifted towards the shore. After a while, Judai's eyes felt heavy with sudden fatigue, and as he shut them, the sound of the creaking from the old worn rocking chair as it argued against Judai's weight filled the empty air all around him.

And somewhere through the squeaky noise, Judai heard singing.

A soft voice, unpracticed yet pure in hidden innocence.

A small child singing of a sunny day, rich mountains and valleys, and peace.

Judai smiled as the lyrics painted pictures in his mind, and he envisioned him and Yubel dueling in lush mountain prairies, no risk to the match except passing out from too much fun. Yubel nudged him mentally, and Judai snapped out of his daydream to stare into ocean orbs underneath brown, cropped bangs.

"Uh, hello there." He said, smiling politely. The young girl titled her head, and nodded once, saying nothing. Judai stood from the rocking chair, staggering lightly as his legs adjusted to the position. Scratching his head, he offered the girl a curious smile. "I'm Judai. Uh, can you tell me where I am?"

The girl with the russet hair only nodded again, and smiled back timidly. A bold look in her eyes flashed, and Judai only remained silent, patient, absently realizing she wasn't afraid of strangers.

"I'm Anna. And this is Boston." She explained simply, a child's explanation.

_Boston?_

_I believe it's the state in the United States, judging by her accent and tongue, Judai._

"I see." Judai murmured aloud. Anna tilted her head while bundling up her overcoat over her long dress. She glanced at Judai curiously, and suddenly gasped aloud when she noticed his duel holster and duel disk.

"You're a duelist!"

Judai blinked, a bit surprised at her outburst. Smiling as an idea came to mind, he nodded. "Yup, I'm a duelist! I'm…looking for the dueling tournament around here. I heard there was one?" He lied, hoping that there would be a near-by tournament around – it'd be a good place to learn some information on upcoming matches, maybe even learn about Shou's and Ryou's pro circuit progress.

Anna nodded excitedly. "Yup, there is a tournament that's been going on for a week! I've been to every match since Johan Anderson is dueling in it! He's one of my favorite duelists." She chirped happily, and adoration rang in her voice. "He even signed a hat of mine."

Judai blinked then suddenly smiled widely.

"Can you give me directions to where the tournament is, Anna?"

* * *

><p>"And it's over!"<p>

The sound carried down the dimly-lit hallway with a clear ring. With a smile, Johan stuffed his hands in his black pants' pockets and leaned back against the sturdy wall, feeling the chill from the surface seep into the cotton of his shirt.

He stole a glance at the duel field just through the long, shadowed doorway; the loud shouts and calls that came from it seemed to taunt him with the familiar pleasures of dueling, a pleasure he would soon indulge himself in again. Shutting his emerald eyes, he allowed himself to take in the cheers consisting of loud, crisp shouts of contentment and elation that made the Gem Beast duelist's blood boil with excitement.

Through the calls, he heard the announcer start to sum up the duel's end.

"Looks like it's almost my turn now."

Johan, who had recently signed up for a small town tournament while he was taking a rest from his travels, was eager to submerge himself in a good duel and escape from the larger scale tournaments. He enjoyed any tournament all the same, despite it sometimes being a hassle to sign up for larger events without a sponsor team or a manager and the fact he was traveling around, but the smaller events seemed more relaxed, more laid-back which suited him fine.

Granted, it wasn't so calm when the sponsors, participants, and audience of the event found out someone like Johan Anderson was dueling, but he made due with the almost frivolous attention.

It amused him when some fans had asked for autographs, most little children with bright eyes as if looking at a hero. He had fulfilled their requests with kind words of past duels and great challenges and opportunities waiting for them whenever they picked up a deck. The children had beamed; some embraced him, and then dashed into the stadium to watch the matches. Johan had watched them go as Ruby, invisible to them all, waved a paw in farewell. After every match this past week, the children had been there, cheering Johan on. Now, it was the final match, and Johan secretly hoped they were there; their smiles really filled him with a strange hope.

A hope that one day, if they held onto that innocent love of dueling, they'd be able to experience seeing spirits as he and so few others did.

Others like Judai Yuki.

With a sigh, contentment slipping from his vocals, he shook his head. Ruby perched herself on his shoulder, nudging him before he was swept away by his thoughts. Johan let out a soft chuckle, and patted the spirit with a loving touch. "You ready, Ruby?" She head-butted his cheek and a tail swished happily. The orb glinted underneath the dim florescent lights, small rays of brilliant ruby trickling down to the tiles floors.

"What an amazing end to that duel!" The announcer's voice, a booming sound, filled the speakers of the small auditorium and soon after the crowd cheered, sharing their shared joy. Glancing towards the duel field, Johan smiled as the sounds filled his ears, amazed how the utter elation of people joined together by dueling never failed to bring a smile to his lips.

"Well, I hope you all are ready for a next match, and this one is sure to be an awesome duel!" More cheers, and Johan chuckled, tilting his head as Sapphire Pegasus, Amethyst Cat, and Topaz Tiger appeared at his side with eyes sparkling in excitement.

"I cannot wait to go out there and show my power, Johan! It's been a while since I've been able to use my claws." Topaz Tiger beamed, fangs glinted as Johan laughed at the eager spark in the feline's eyes. Johan did feel a tad guilty – he hadn't dueled in a while – but hopefully after today his family would get the fun they deserve.

Amethyst Cat tossed her head, giving Johan a narrowed gaze, yet no malice or anger was there – only trust and her own hidden niche of excitement. "We agree, then, Topaz. It has been a while since we have had the opportunity to duel." She said, nudging Johan with a small paw. "Have fun, and do your best. Not that I expect anything less from you, Johan." With that mentioned, she drifted off into her card, Topaz following with that familiar anticipated smirk on his muzzle.

Sapphire Pegasus tossed his head, and with a snort, peered at Johan. Johan reached forward, patting his mane with gentle strokes. The horse whined in reply, calm ocean-deep eyes glinting in the light. "Go and show them the power of our family."

"Heh. Can do!" With a satisfying nod, Johan watched the majestic horse fade like the others, and Johan patted his deck with a gentle tap – a motion of trust, love, and strength.

"Without further ado, let's get this next duel started! And here is the big surprise: We are lucky to have the duelist, Johan Anderson, at the tournament!" The announcer, whose name Johan distantly remembered as Adam, sounded excited, and the crowd cheered loudly in anticipation that filled Johan with delightful anxiety.

He almost felt embarrassed at the loud shouts of joy the people made at the mention of his name, but he knew his fame as a top duelist and his past tournament involvement followed him regardless of where he was dueling, so he had made peace with the attention. Besides, Ruby's cheerful trills at the attention were amusing at times, and coupled with her waving her paws happily in the air despite being invisible, Johan didn't mind the cheering as much.

Sucking in a breath, he pushed himself away from the wall and walked down the hallway, hearing the cheers grow loud as he appeared from out of that tunnel that held the anticipation of the duelists before that have walked through it, and the pride or loss they carried at the end of their turns when they walked back in.

The hallway lights brightened, shinning down on him with a strong glow.

Today, Johan didn't doubt he would leave with his final tournament win.

The lights blared down from the duel field, and Johan squinted slightly as he assumed his position at the center of the field, standing readily and prepared. His heartbeat thudded like a steady drum underneath his silk lavender shirt and Obelisk top, and he let out a smooth breath before offering a wave at the audience. The crowd cheered, and with a sheepish smile, Johan noticed the small group of kids he had conversed with earlier waving him on with flags and hats – anything they could do to get his attention.

Colors of t-shirts, hoodies, coats, and hats blurred together underneath the expansive sky of florescent lights, and Johan averted his gaze to the dim tunnel where his challenger was walking with a slow gait, one that spoke of confidence built up by years of experience.

Anxious and familiar excitement burst in Johan's lungs, and he let out a breath.

The challenger stepped forward, and took a sweep of the crowd, offering a wave that wasn't withdrawn or shy, yet seemed reserved in a strange way that made Johan chuckle. The crowd cheered, and the sound of Adam sucking in a breath before opening his mouth was heard over the intercom.

"Here is the rising challenger making a late arrival. He's a mystery figure who calls himself "Kuriboh", and he seems ready to take on Johan Anderson. Let's see how "Kuriboh" will stack up against the pro in this final match! Are you ready, everybody?"

In response came the routine cheers and hoots of excited bystanders.

The challenger walked and placed himself in front on Johan, dark brown strands of hair covered by a black cap with the words "Duel!" streaked in choppy white letters across the front. His smile, one hidden under shadows casted from the hat, matched his confident air, and Johan reached out to shake his hand, pleased when it was gripped by a sturdy grip.

"Let's have a good duel, Kuriboh."

"I look forward to it, Johan Anderson."

Johan raised an eyebrow at the voice – it was a tad low, and sounded strained, but deciding not to focus on it, the Gem Beast duelist followed the standard precautions of handing off his deck, shuffling his opponents with trained fingers and movements.

He hadn't seen any of Kuriboh's duels beforehand; as soon as his matches had ended, Johan had left the stadium premises. A slight twinge of regret arrived, but Johan pushed it away, deciding the surprise of this duel would be the best way to go about it.

Retrieving his family from the challenger, he walked off to his side of the field, casting Ruby a soft smile as she gave him an encouraging squeak and faded to her destined place in his deck. The cheers sounded distant as Johan's heartbeat filled his ears, and he forced calm to engulf him.

He was ready and excited, and he knew he'd do his absolute best to have a good time.

Adam stepped away from the field, standing beside the table of local sponsors that had surrendered time to scout out future conquests, and he raised the microphone to his lips. "Now, is everyone ready? Duelists, are you ready?"

Johan nodded in unison with Kuriboh, and duel disks flared to life on trained arms. "Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p>Johan grinned as Amethyst Cat perched herself back to his side of the field, the familiar sound of life-points dropping was loud in the air as the crowd grew silent. On his field, Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle watched with matching smiles as the opposing monster, a Solar Flare Dragon, screeched as its master shouted in protest to Amethyst's direct attack.<p>

Kuriboh cursed to himself, and dropped on his knees, his duel disk boring, the lights on it faded.

He was finished.

Johan let out a breath, and the holograms of the duel-field faded into thin air. His duel disk retracted, and the lights overhead flashed once, twice.

Suddenly, the crowd roared to life.

"He did it! Johan Anderson won!"

"It was a close call! That Kuriboh guy was pretty good!"

"Way to go!"

Johan stepped back, and waved to the crowd with a single hand. Adam breathed into his microphone in a shaky rush, and suddenly shouted, "It's all over and what an end to that duel! Johan Anderson is victorious!" The crowd stood and cheered, some clapping, some laughing, and all of them seemed to have a glow around them, speaking to Johan that they were entertained, happy.

Johan laughed, and walked over to Kuriboh, who was busily fixing his hat, running pale fingers over the black rim. The Gem Beast duelist reached out, offering his hand in a relaxed motion. That same, pleased feeling returned when it was gripped like before.

"I enjoyed the duel, Johan Anderson. I can see why you're one of the best." Kuriboh said, a small twinge of disappointment residing in the tone.

Johan laughed sheepishly. "I'm just a duelist. But great match."

Fingers slipped from palms, and with a turn of his heel, Kuriboh walked down that dim hallway with a defeat notched on his belt, yet that same, confident air still radiated around him, following him like a shadow. Johan watched him leave, the smile on his face faded and replaced with a small, concerned frown. Shrugging to himself and walked over towards his own spot on the field. With one more wave, he bid farewell to the crowd, laughing to himself when that same group of kids cheered him on, waving their hats and flags in hasty, rushed waves.

As he turned and faced the hallway, prepared to carry his win through that bright corridor, he heard a loud, shrill whistle and a familiar rush spread through him. Looking up through the crowd, he noticed a familiar mop of two-tone brown placed over brown eyes and a bright, amused smile.

Johan's face lit up.

"Judai!"

He lifted his hands high and waved towards his friend, pleased when Judai waved back with a similar vigor. The crowd cheered again, and through the noise and bustling movement of the stadium audience, Johan saw Judai mouth, "Meet me outside."

With a nod, Johan grinned at the crowd and strode down the hallway, his win in place as the bright lights above shown down, almost like luminous rays of praise applauding him.

* * *

><p>"That was a great duel, Mr. Anderson!"<p>

Johan nodded and thanked the man, another sponsor in the sea of twenty more, all eager to speak with the duelist on terms of him joining the pro leagues under their names, to gain stardom in the higher event of dueling. He'd find himself a manager later on, and based off of the ones in front of him, they seemed eager to jump at the chance to sign_anyone_ up, even a novice. Johan wanted someone he could work with well, and get along with, not someone who seemed too unstable and willing to pick anyone; tournaments were a huge deal for a duelist.

But right now, at that moment, it wasn't important.

And truthfully, he didn't feel truly focused on tackling the pro leagues just yet; he figured he'd wait until Shou and Ryou had their league set up and then join them with his friends like Judai had mentioned. Besides, he didn't really want to tie himself down with a stable career - he was still enjoying his travels, and despite traveling while being a pro, it seemed to lack the uncertainty, the excitement Johan was so used to now.

Other than that, something deep inside him, resting below the surface, told him now wasn't the time.

He never questioned it, only merely listened. He would know when the time would be right.

Shaking his head, he excused himself from the conversation, secretly glad when Kuriboh and several other contestants emerged from the halls to be swamped by the interviewers. As he took in the sight while dashing away, it only confirmed his point about them wanted to take in anyone; frankly, some of the participants in this tournament really _were_novices.

Johan only shrugged, focusing on the fact that everyone starts somewhere, and then dropped the whole topic from his mind.

Stepping out of the stadium building, he took in the sights of Boston, Massachusetts with a long sweeping stare. Snow covered the ground in light whips, and the air was chilly – the start of a soft snowstorm.

It was nostalgic.

Peering around for that familiar mop of brown, Johan found himself circling the building in slow strides, eyes taking in the buildings around him while absently searching for Judai. After walking around the large building for over ten minutes, he stopped his steps and leaned against the outer wall, sighing to himself.

"So, you gave up, huh?"

Johan laughed, and glanced over at Judai who leisurely placed himself beside the Gem Beast duelist, a teasing grin on his face. "I figured you were hiding from me and knowing you, if you don't want to be found, you keep it that way."

Judai laughed, and touched Johan on the shoulder, almost like a dance. Anything to quench the desire of contact. It was always the same with them, always hugging or touching, some motions simple, some strong. Johan hadn't even realized how used he was to it, and even more so when he started to expect it with a more than pleased demeanor.

Turning towards his friend, Johan allowed himself to be embraced warmly, laughing when Judai ruffled his hair with a warm palm, a direct contrast to the chilly air.

"So, how've you been, Johan? By the way, awesome duel!"

Johan pushed himself away from the wall and wrapped an arm around Judai's shoulders, proceeding to lead him down the snowy sidewalk as he opened his mouth to speak. A rush of cold air filled his lungs, and somewhere overhead, Johan froze in what he guessed was surprise as a shrill band of birds flew southward.

Judai's hand on his shoulder, a firm grip, snapped him out of his sudden daze.

"Huh?"

"You awake there, Johan?"

The blue-haired male laughed. "Yeah, I'm here. Probably just hungry." With a yawn, he added. "I've been good, though. Just traveling around." Judai nodded and glanced around, chuckling as Kuriboh walked out of the stadium, his gloved hand fixing the hat atop brown spikes.

"Hey, there's the guy you just dueled."

"Oh, yup. That's him. Strange guy." Johan tilted his head, and waved when the mysterious teen glanced over at them before walking down the street, the slow falling snow almost like a crowd as he slipped away. "He was pretty tough, though, and sure was confident about it."

"Is that respect I hear in your voice, Johan?"

Johan playfully punched Judai's arm and grinned. "It's good to have a challenge, right? Besides, anyone with the name "Kuriboh" has to be awesome." Judai only smiled at Johan's playful tone, grabbing his hand and leading him into town. As he turned around, he noticed Kuriboh watching them, and Judai offered a simple wave. The mysterious duelist waved back, and continued walking on to his next dueling conquest.

They walked through the town, their steps were quiet against the snow-laden concrete, and people glanced over curiously at the two boys holding hands, but Johan didn't care, and he knew Judai didn't either.

It was simple. Comforting.

"Hey, Johan, let's go eat some fried shrimp. My treat."

"Wait, I actually get to eat some this time?"

Judai just replied with a grin.

* * *

><p>"So, how long you've been in town, Judai?" Johan asked, popping another shrimp into his mouth. "I haven't seen you at any of the matches before." The blue haired teen yawned once as he placed his cheek in palm, watching Judai curiously.<p>

Judai smiled to himself, fingering the shrimp on his plate as he glanced around Johan's small motel room. Ruby trilled happily as she caught Judai's eye, and burrowed under the soft couch's pillows, and the herald of gentle darkness let out a laugh as Hane Kuriboh pounced on the pillows with a victorious chirp. Johan looked over too and shared a smile at the sight.

Judai swallowed a gulp of his soda and continued to look around. "I just showed up here today. Just been traveling around, looking for people to help. It's funny how I met you here, huh?"

Johan only grinned, taking note of that knowing look in Judai's eyes. "Uh-huh. Real funny."

He would've kept a straight face but Judai chuckled again, and soon the room was filled with laughter that either teen really didn't know how to stop. Ruby Carbuncle and Hane Kuriboh appeared, their forms poking out from the top of the couch, and trilled happily.

Judai popped another shrimp in his mouth, smiling at the delightful taste. "By the way, you've improved. I didn't think that was possible with your dueling!" Johan laughed at the teasing comment and threw a shrimp tail at Judai, blinking as the former Osiris caught it between his teeth which was soon followed by him doing a victorious fist pump in the air.

The former Obelisk duelist placed his deck on the table and patted it lovingly, smiling as the feeling seemed to surround him. "It's my family's power that keeps growing."

Judai just nodded as he looked at the stack of cards, feeling the chorus of proud shouts at Johan's statement. "I see." Yubel appeared beside Judai, her form intangible, and she placed a loving hand atop of Judai hair. Unknown to the two duelists, the Gem Beast's shouts ceased suddenly at her arrival.

Judai smiled at her as she suddenly crossed her arms over her chest, noting her sudden somber mood.

_Yubel? What is it; we're just talking._

_It's not that._

Judai raised an eyebrow at her, watching silent through the corner of his eye as Johan went back to watching the two small duel spirits wrestle on the couch, their trills now silent due to the tension start to sparkle in the air above.

_As always, my arrival causes unease._

_Yubel…_

Judai frowned as he felt the tension slowly encased the room, and he cast a look towards Johan as Yubel faded away. At once, Amethyst Cat and Sapphire Pegasus appeared beside Johan, their eyes alert and focused.

"Johan, are you all right?" Amethyst asked her voice stern and strangely calm.

Johan sighed, exasperated, and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing happened, okay? We were just talking." Judai nodded in consent and drummed his fingertips on the wooden table. Amethyst merely tossed her muzzle and eyed Judai curiously. At the same time, Topaz Tiger and Cobalt Eagle appeared next to Judai, eyeing him curiously. Yubel appeared next to the flying bird and glared down at him, her posture protective and at once, tangible.

"Don't come any closer to Judai."

"Yubel…"

She shot a glance at her love, and nodded once, yet still refused to back away from him. Topaz and Amethyst snarled in unison, followed by the pink feline's retort. "How like you to overact to something simple, Yubel."

Yubel glared, her eyes sparking dangerously at the spirits. "You are causing unwanted distress by your accusation, which is bothering _some_ people." Eyes of orange and turquoise rested on Johan's form. He glared back, looked away, and said nothing.

"You dare say we are causing Johan pain?" Topaz roared loudly, and Cobalt flapped his wings in angered protest as he spoke sharply. "Your presence here is intolerable, yet you have the boldness to scold us for protecting our family? Unforgiveable."

Johan coughed, clearly uncomfortable with the situation before he stood up. Sapphire tossed his mane and snorted loudly, his voice booming loudly in the room with authority. "Look, no one is hurting anyone. Please, can everyone calm down?"

At once, Cobalt snapped his beak shut. Topaz snarled in protest, but under Sapphire's stern gaze, he bowed his head in silence. Only Amethyst remained firm, eyes locked on Yubel. The silence of the room flew around like a choking poison, and Judai stood up along with Johan, both teens having an air of concern and annoyance surrounding them.

Yubel fluttered her wings before fading away into Judai's soul, a silent process. Amethyst waited until every particle of her was gone before fading into Johan's deck, soon followed by Topaz and Cobalt. Sapphire stomped against the floor, and tossed his mane, his watchful eyes scanning the quiet room as the winter clouds outside embraced the room in grey shadow.

Johan spoke as Ruby peeked out from the couch, her eyes brimming with worry. "So, um…" Feeling his body automatically relax as Judai patted his back, he faced his friend, frowned at the annoyed look in his eyes.

"It's the price for being loved." He spoke softly, and didn't say anymore, allowing Johan to reflect on the statement with a silent frown, subconsciously following Judai to the couch.

It was true, his family protecting him out of love and duty, as did Yubel to Judai. They wished for the well-being of the ones they sworn to protect. His face darkened with a deep-set frown, and he clasped his hands in his lap. Judai glanced over, and placed his own palm atop of Johan's hands.

"Want to duel?"

A laugh was the reply, a loud sound filled with relief at the change of subject. _'That's just like Judai…'_

"Sure. Dibs on the first turn!" Johan shouted before standing quickly, grabbing his coat and exiting the room. Judai smiled at his retreating back before following silently, bundling his red overcoat around him as he stepped outside into the snowy world. Johan danced in the snow near the road and Amethyst Cat smiled before she turned to Judai, her muzzle shadowed in defense.

Judai gave her a comforting nod, and she tossed her head in reply before going back to Johan and then fading.

Judai started to walk.

He stopped at Yubel placed her hand on his shoulder, her claw see-through.

_I am sorry for that._

Judai only smiled, and surrounded her with his love.

_Don't worry, Yubel._

He soon dashed out, grabbing Johan and tackling him to the ground, both boys wrestling in the snow. Ruby Carbuncle and Hane Kuriboh followed, tacking one another as Hane Kuriboh was buried underneath the snow. Judai emerged victoriously, sitting on Johan's lap, and the teens smiled as Johan kicked him off into the snow, standing up with his duel disk blaring to life.

Judai soon followed suit, and looking in Johan's eyes, chuckled.

_It's the price we're willing to pay._

* * *

><p><em>Comments and critique are always welcomed.<em>


End file.
